The Dark Kings Victory
by Danni113
Summary: Celestia has fallen and Equestria has a new ruler: King Sombra. In an attempt to take the Crystal Kingdom, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, and several others storm the Chrystal kingdom. out numbered and with few options, Shining must make a decision that will either save his family or doom all of Equestria.


The Dark King's Victory

A dark, and evil laugh cuts through the chilling air of the Chrystal Empire. On the top balcony, King Sombra stand over Shining Armor as he tries to protect the limp, but still breathing, body of Princess Cadance. "Look at you Shining Armor!", Sombra said with a sneer. "Wasting your power on saving a doomed kingdom, when you could be with me!" Sombra kneeled down in front of Shining, lifting the young man's chin with his finger. Their faces now only a few inches apart. "You know…", Sombra said in a dark, silk voice, "My offer still sands. Join Me, and the winning side of this war!" Shining Armor's soft blue eyes turned cold and he quickly pulled his head as he said, "Never!"

Sombra stood up and laughed again, but this time, only Shining Armor could hear. "How about this", he said sill smiling. "Join me, and I'll guarantee the safety of every creature in Equestria. No one will be serially harmed." Shining Armor looked over the balcony to where Twilight and her friends were cornered by a small mob of Sombra's followers. He looked back at the king, and then back down at his sister. Twilight looked up at her brother, he could see the fear in her eyes.

Twilight looked up at Shining Armor, her eyes wide and tired. She had been fighting nonstop for hours, and she wasn't really used to using her magic so much. She knew that soon she, like Princess Cadance, would drop from exhaustion. She looked at her friends, who were as tired as she was, and then back at her brother. Looking into her brothers eyes, and using her magic to read his thoughts, Twilight's eyes were no longer tired, but filled with fear. Had she heard right? Could her brother really be thinking that? She thought not, but her brother's face clearly displayed the truth. Shining Armor was thinking about joining the dark side! Still looking into his eyes, Twilight screamed, "No! Don't do it Shining!"

Shining Armor looked away from his sister, and stood up on his weak legs. Staring down at his beloved, he mumbled, "Forgive me…" Shining walked toward the dark king, and in a weak voice said that he would join, only if Twilight and his loved ones were spared. They were about to shake on it when Twilight shouted, "What are you doing?!" Shining Armor turned as Sombra glared at the young sorceress.

Twilight perched herself on the railing of the balcony. Her eyes filled with sorrow and anger as she looked from her brother to the so called "King". She folded her wings against her back and jumped onto the platform of the balcony, landing next to the Princess of Love. "Shining…", Twilight said, her voice filled with sadness. "Please … Don't do this!" Shining looked down at his feet and sighed. "I have to. Sombra has promised not to harm you, Cadance, or anyone else I care about!" He looked up at his sister, tears in his eyes. "I cant lose you!", his sister exclaimed. "Goodbye Twily…"

Shining Armor turned away from his sister and returned his attention to the king. He knew he would regret this one day, but in his hart, Shining knew it must be done. Sombra grinned and asked, "So, do we have a deal?!" The king extended his hand toward Shining Armor, and waited for his reply. Shining nodded and firmly shook his new kings hand.

Sombra laughed in triumph as green and purple sparks and swirls of aura erupted around them. The swirls of aura quickly snaked up Shining's arms and legs, and seeped into his skin. This then turned his once light blue eyes into a light shade of violet. His canine fangs sharpen to a point and his power aura is turned to a dark blue color.

Sombra then declares his victory and the rebel army is forced to retreat. He beacons to follow him inside and makes his way off the balcony. Shining takes one last look at his sister and wife, then follows the dark king inside. He closes the doors behind him, signifying that it is time for Twilight to leave.

Using what little strength, energy, and power she had left, Twilight managed to safely transport herself, Cadance, and her friends back to Canterlott. Once there, they were quickly taken to the royal hospital, where their physical injuries were taken care of. Now all they have to do is cope with their mental injuries.


End file.
